BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus
Plot Chapter 1 Fero was riding Skirmix in the desert. He had to loot a Caravan. He had been fighting Gelu beforehand and he saw that Gelu was protecting the Caravan. Gelu and the Caravan passed remnants of a battle. There were some needed items for Tajun in there. His Sand Stalker was uneasy because of the chosen route. Gelu calmed them. Gelu realized that Fero was following them. He told the Agori to take the Caravan to Tajun and he would hold off Fero. He and Fero had a small fight but Gelu managed to knock him off Skirmix. Fero grabbed his Thornax and Aimed it at Gelu and told him to throw his Thornax Launcher away. Gelu did as commanded. Fero threw his away his Thornax Launcher. They engaged in a sword fight in which Gelu won. He found a scroll with every detail of Vulcanus He rode on his Sand Stalker back to the Caravan. When Gelu got back to the Caravan it had been attacked by a small group of Zesk and they made off with half of the contents. He was wondering how the Bone Hunters got the scroll. It was in the native Agori Language not the Bone Hunter or even Skrall Language. When Gelu got to Tajun he walked the streets and he found Metus. He could not believe that there had been so many Glatorian matches. Tarix and Kiina had six matches in one week. Gelu knew why. They were both Veteran fighters. Metus tried to get Gelu to go in the Arena but Gelu said he was retired. Metus said that he managed to recruit a kid named Gresh. Metus said he was traveling to Vulcanus. Gelu said he would come along. Chapter 2 Gelu met Gresh and then the three set out. Gelu liked Gresh Gelu asked Gresh who he was fighting but Metus replied for him saying he was fighting Ackar. Metus said they had kicked out Malum. The Trio spotted a group of Agori who had a broken wheel. One said that they were from the ice tribe and would not help. The Glatorian begged to differ and said they would help. Metus said they were crazy since Gresh had a match. Gresh did not care. Gresh said he was going to fix the transport and take it to Vulcanus. Gelu agreed to help as well. Gelu persuaded Metus to help. Gresh and Gelu made sure they were ready for an ambush. A Vorox erupted from the sand with a sword and jumped at the vehicle. Gelu turned his Thornax launcher to the oncoming Vorox and sent it flying. Another three Vorox came out and this time, Gelu shot his thornax launcher three times and hit two them, Gelu disarmed the last one then knocked it out. Many Vorox started attacking, Gelu noticed two new pieces of armor and threw them at the Vorox. They grabbed them and then the Vorox started to fight for the treasure. Gelu told the others that he was on Spherus Magna at the time of the Core War. The two Glatorian and three Agori made it to Vulcanus and went in the inn. Gelu and Gresh said that once a Glatorian loses a few matches no one will want them. Gelu left and said he needed to talk to an Agori about the map he found when fighting Fero. Chapter 3 Gelu told Raanu about the scroll and he was very upset. Raanu pointed out that the walls on the map were not there two weeks ago. Raanu kept raving on about what they would do to Vulcanus. Raanu decided they had to flee. Gresh walked up two the two and said if they did the Bone Hunters would follow and kill them. Raanu asked if Gelu would lead the Glatorian into battle. Gelu said he was out of the business but Ackar butted in and said it was his job. He said he didn't want to flee but did not like the idea of fighting. Gresh said he would help. So did Gelu but he was scared silly. Raanu said he would sent two Glatorian trainees to Tajun to get Tarix and Kiina. He told Gresh to go to Tesara and get Vastus. Gresh went north, the two rookies went west. Gelu had no Idea what they were doing because Ackar had not yet told him. Gelu realized they were going to fight the Bone Hunters. Gresh was a long way away from Vulcanus and he hoped that Vastus would help. Gresh then Started to think that the Skrall were behind the whole scheme. He threw the idea aside. The Bone Hunters would not side with anyone. Fero heard the two rookies riding near him. Although he did not know this. He knew they came from far away. He got a group of Bone Hunters to go after them and Kill them. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Epilogue Characters *Tarix *Malum *Fero *Skirmix *Bone Hunters *Vastus *Ackar *Tuma *Stronius *Vorox *Zesk *Kyry *Strakk *Raanu *Metus *Kiina *Gresh *Gelu Category:Books Category:2009 Category:2009 Books